Page description language documents, such as Portable Document Format documents, are heavily used for many purposes. The number of purposes continues to grow as page description language specifications are expanded to provide more and more options for document creation and presentation. One of these options is the ability to package, or embed, files within a page description language document (hereafter PDLD). As files are packaged within a page description language document, the file size of the PDLD grows. As the file size grows, the ability to distribute the PDLD may be diminished.